


Hey, Brother

by casstayinmyass



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brotherly Love, College Age Losers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Memories, Relationship Advice, Slice of Life, Ten Year Old Georgie, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Georgie doesn't want Bill to leave for college, and asks his brother for some advice while he still can.





	Hey, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a lot of Georgie and Bill stuff because they're the sweetest brothers ok

Georgie sat on his bed. Surrounding him, circus wallpaper was spread, stuffed animals and lego placed neatly in their spots. His room was much cleaner than his older brother's, whose art supplies littered the floor and his desk.

The eleven-year-old boy stared down at the hardwood, bleached over time by the leaking rain that had seeped in. A tear rolled down his cheek, plopping on the floor and mixing with the rainwater.

He didn't want Billy to leave... big brothers were supposed to be there to help with advice and stuff about things.

"You okay, G-Georgie?"

Georgie looked up, and saw Bill standing at his door frame. He was wearing his white and blue shirt, the one he never grew out of. He looked tired.

"Do you have to go to college, Bill?"

Bill was caught off-guard, but not surprised by the question. His little brother had been asking the same thing for weeks, ever since he got accepted into the art program at a university farther than both of them would have liked.

"I-Is that what's b-bothering you?" Bill asked, sitting down beside Georgie. The younger of the two nodded a little. "You know we can text a-anytime right? And v-video chat?" It went unsaid that that wasn't enough sometimes, but Georgie nodded again. "...Is there something else?

Georgie shook his head, not wanting to bother his brother. Bill nodded, and hugged him, going to leave, but Georgie quickly spoke up. There was something else bothering him- something he could really only talk to his brother about.

"Bill, I think I'm in love."

Bill stopped, and turned around. "What?" He looked amused, but when he saw that Georgie was legitimately troubled by this, he dropped his smile, coming back to take a seat again. "Okay. Who is it?"

"A girl."

"Okay."

"She's pretty, Billy, and she always talks to me at school."

"Everyone t-talks to you at school, Georgie, everyone l-loves you."

"Yeah, but with her it's different. Don't tell Mom, but sometimes I pretend I don't know the answers on my math tests just so I can be the last one left in the classroom with her. She's not very good at math."

"N-no kidding," Bill smiled.

"She's got pretty red hair too. Like Beverly's, but a little oranger."

"She s-sounds nice," Bill nodded. "So... w-what are you so worried about?"

"Well..." Georgie hugged his knees to his chest on the bed. "I don't know. I wanted to talk to you about it- when are you supposed to kiss them? Are they supposed to kiss you? Do you have to be friends before you like someone like that, like you and Stan?"

Bill thought of Georgie's last question, and his blonde, stuck up, dorky boyfriend Stan. They'd been best friends since they were young, along with all the other Losers. For them, it just became more one day. "It d-definitely helps if you're friends with the person. B-but it's not a requirement," he offered.

"How are you and Stan going to keep in touch?" Georgie asked quietly, head still down, "When you leave?"

Bill's spirits fell a little. It had been an issue, since Stan was leaving one way, and Bill was leaving the other. But there were ways around that-- long distance relationships existed and worked just fine, regardless of what Stan said during their argument. He just had anxiety, and anxiety made him worry about stuff he didn't need to worry about, Bill kept telling himself. "The s-same as you and me. T-texting and video chat, Georgie." Bill looked out the window at the streetlamps.

"But isn't that hard to-"

"W-what's her name?" Bill interrupted, sighing.

"Samantha," Georgie said, grinning ear to ear.

"Well... I'm sure if y-you invited her over, Mom and D-Dad would love her," Bill smiled, ignoring the fact that it hadn't been so great when he had announced he was dating Stanley Uris, resident obsessive compulsive bird watcher.

_"That weird Jewish boy?" his father has asked gruffly._

_"Doesn't he have a... a sister you can date instead?! Real shame, the girls would love your hair," his mother had fretted,  playing with his bangs. Stan played with his bangs better; with affection._

Of course in the end, Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough cared more about Georgie anyway and therefore forgot most of Bill's own life, so they were never as much of an obstacle as Stanley's father was. By all laws of sibling rivalry, Bill should hate Georgie for that fact... but he couldn't, and he didn't. It wasn't his fault. He loved his little brother with all his heart-- he'd do anything for the kid. He got up, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Billy?"

"Y-Yes?" Bill looked back down to his little brother.

"Thanks."

Bill smiled. "Anytime." He paused on the way out, picking up a stuffed clown and deciding to get in one last tease that night."Aren't you a l-little old for the c-circus?"

Georgie tossed a brick of lego at Bill, and the taller boy dodged it and set off laughing, closing Georgie's door and retiring to his area of the house.

Still, Georgie sat.

He wanted Billy to be there, with Stanley. And the rest of the Losers club, when he brought Samantha home for the very first time. He knew Billy would help him find a nice little suit and tie, and maybe some flowers too. Flowers were nice, and girls liked them. He was leading by Ben and Beverly's example on this-- Stan was allergic to most plants and flowers, so Bill never could mimic the gesture when Ben showered Beverly with roses and poetry. Of course, Stan wasn't allergic to poetry, but he wished he was when Bill started with any. Bill tried his hand at said poetry sometimes, if not just to make his boyfriend kill himself laughing.

Georgie sighed.

Well... texting and video chat would be fine, as long as he could always talk to his brother. He loved him very much, and knew Bill loved him back.


End file.
